The lost schiff
by minnie mousse
Summary: Aurliene?" Moses asked,taken back.
1. Bella Irene

" Hey, get the girl! Before she escapes!" Yelled one of the guards, that was chasing after me. I never looked

back. I just kept running, darting really. I am the last schiff. I have long curly black hair, i look like diva. But i am

not her. They used me as a test subject, first as a human, i was captured, held captive. They made me into the

cure for the thorn. Before they knew it, i was outside and packing it. I saw Diva. I despised her, she is the one

that made me what i am today. I lunged after her, but her dark haired companion blocked me.

"Diva!" I screamed, my hood in front of my eyes.

" The schiff...." She whispered.

" This is not Diva, this is Saya." Said the man, blocking me from killing her.

" Prove it." I said confident that this is Diva.

" Because i know the schiff, you are not schiff, you are the cure to the thorn. You must have just escaped, the

schiff is out there some where. Waiting for you, they don't even know about you." I stopped.

" Hagi." She said, he turned to her.

" This is my Chevalier, Hagi. What is your name?" I can't fornicate with humans, they made me what i am. I hate them, even though i was once human.

" Bella - Irene." She stared at me, then Hagi. He nodded.

" Follow me. Please." I hesitated.

" Why?" I backed up.

"Why do you look like Diva?"

" She is my sister. My twin." Maybe she is telling the truth, but should i follow her. A little dark shadow darted

next to her.

" Lulu?" She was small, almost as tall as me. But i am five feet tall. She has purple hair, in pink tails, and is wearing the same cloak as me. Her ears, like mine. She took a moment to stare at me.

" Saya..." She was in shock. I backed up.

" This is Bella - Irene. She is the cure to the thorn." She turned to me.

" We need to get to the apartment now, before Aurliene dies. Where is everyone?" She asked the small child.

" In the apartment. Watching over Aurliene." Saya replied.

" Alright. Tell them we are coming." Lulu nodded her head and darted off. I followed, being every aware of my background and surroundings.

"Lulu?" I meekly asked. She didn't answer me until we reached a apartment with a whole bunch of people in it.

" Moses!!" She frantically darted to the man in the same dark cloak as me. Except that his hair was black, short and hung over his right eye, and he had a scythe. He stared at me.

" Who is that?" She happily answered talking to the girl that was laying on the floor.

" Aurliene, i found the cure to the thorn." She turned to me eagerly. She motioned for me to come closer. I hesitated. Then came closer. Moses thought for a minute.

" Bella- Irene..." Then something snapped in his eyes.

" You are the last schiff... but you are not related to us?" He questioned his statement. His eyes a pretty blue.

He has a pale complexion, and skinny build. Unlike the guy next to him, with the red hair and glasses.

I touched Aurliene. She gasped. Her eyes grew wide. Then after a minute, a light, a shock. A rush of wind came, blowing everyone back who was not planted good. Aurliene began to glow, we both glowed, then it died. Her fissure marks, going away slowly. She blinked a few times before sitting up. She stared at me.

" Karman...Moses..." I backed up, feeling weak. Aurliene is cured, which means that she can walk in the day light like a human. Eat like a human.


	2. Aurliene

Aurliene, a relatively small girl came next to me to see if i was okay, she touched my cheek. I shuddered, scared. What should i say?

" Bella - Irene? " Lulu asked gently. I jumped.

"What?" She backed up. Giving me a strange look. Then looked at Moses and Karman. They stared at me, then Saya.

" Is she schiff?" Asked Aurliene.

" No. She is just the cure, she is the strongest, stronger than me and Diva combined. That is why they kept her locked away, so she wouldn't escape and cause havoc." I narrowed my eyes at her, not wanting to remeber the events past me.

" So then, why is she wearing that?" Saya paused, this was answer that she did not know. ( sorry i know this backwards, but it makes sense.)

" I don't know, they just gave it to me, the Red Shield..." I paused, i had no weapons in my hand, as did the others that surrounded me. Why do they have weapons and i don't? Maybe i am stronger than everyone. Karman came up to me.

" We all need the cure!" He grabbed my arm, and i retaliated. I hit him across his head, he got mad at me and tried to bite me.


End file.
